degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Fan Fiction Episode 2: Scream
Summary/Promo Tom tries to seek forgiveness from Tristan. Sally doesn't know what she is getting herself into and Matt runs away from home searching for answers, but he doesn't know the question. Plot 1 Since the disaster that was Tristan that happenned yesterday, he isn't talking to me. I don't even know what to do. I need more friends and getting hated by a kind person hurts. I want to get closer to him. I really like him, as a friend, of course! Then Maya walks into Miles and Winstons room hysterical. I sit behind the door and easedrop. Tristan is missing. Winston is to help her. Interesting. I think I'll tag along. In secret of course.... Plot 2 Finally, another day at day camp. I might have not had a time to introduce myself. I am Sally, I am a sophomore and i hate backstabbing boyfriends. Long story. Anyway, I need to go through a dark allyway to get to my house. It always scares me, so I take a detour. See, I live in the poor part of Toronto, at least what you define poor. If you think that no allowance, thrift store clothing and soup almost every day is poor, then yes I am poor. But now they closed off the road. So I do have to go through the ally, I have no choice. It isn't that long but it always gives me the creeps. As I walk through a rat passes through my feet. I squeal. What a dirty street. All of a sudden I feel someones presence. I run. But not fast enough. I get pulled to the ground... Plot 3 (Matt walks up to his mom) Matt: Mom, I need to know something. Mom: What is it honey? Matt: What happenned to you and dad? Mom: That isn't something you need to know, ok, now go ride your bike or something! Matt: MOM. I need to know why dad left and killed himself. I need answers! Mom: I SAID GO! Matt: Fine, you want me to go? I'll go, far away! Mom: No, that isn't what I meant! (Matt storms off) Plot 1 We are at the Eiffel Tower. At least, Winston and Maya think they are alone, but they are not. I need to find Tristan and apoligize. I decide to stop easedropping them. Suddenly I trip and fall beneath their faces. They say Hi suprised and ask why I am here. I don't know what to say. They tell me I'm a freak. I don't know what to say so I run off. Then I realize that I am kinda hungry, so I seek for a fast food restaurant... Plot 3 (Matt walks up to the Bus stop) Matt: Sir where can I buy a bus ticket to Ajax? Seller: Right here, son! Matt: 1 ticket then. Seller: Well ok! But are you sure you can go alone? Matt: It's only 30 miles, I will be fine. Seller: O.K! (Matt gets on the bus. It stinks) Matt: Ugh, it stinks really bad) Woman: I know, honey, just sit down so we can get driving. Matt: Fine! (The bus drives off) Matt is wondering if this was the best plan. But no turning back now. Plot 2 I wake up. It is light outside. I am in my bed. I don't even know what happenned. I am too confused to even think right now. I see that is 11:30. I get out of bed and put on decent clothes. My mom comes in and tells me I have a fever. I came home yesterday at 3:30. I am grounded for a month. But to be honest, I am not really listening. Actally, I couldn't care less. I don't even know what the heck happenned. All I can remember was that I was in the allyway. And then, black. I ask my mom if I still need to go to school. 'No Way', she said. She leaves. The first thing i do, is check my facebook. Everything seems to be normal. But then I see something that changed my life forever.. Plot 1 After looking for a fast food restaurant for like, 25 minutes, I realize that there is one right across the street from the Eiffell Tower. I could really use some French Fries. Then all of a sudden, I see Tristan. He has a hamburger. But it is getting dark. I walk over to him. He turns away from me. I tell him that I'm sorery, like, 50 times. But he won't listen. He tells me that I am an inconsiderate jerk. He sits down on a bench and asks me something. 'Why do you hate gay people?', he asked. I replied: 'I reall don't know. I am not even christian, yet I don't think it is right.' He tells me that that is why he doesnt't want to talk to me. He walks off, straight into the street. Plot 2 As I read the page of John Farnson, my eyes fill up with tears. Something about a one night stand. I don't even know what to do. On the picture I see him and me, naked. I am sobbing by now. What did I ever do wrong? I don't even know this person. I browse through the comments. Dozens of comments encouraging him. One or two telling him off. I can't believe he would do this. Now I never want to go to school again, or outside, or anywhere. I panic. Like, a full scale panic attack. I run to the kitchen and grab a small knife. I sprint to the bathroom, still panicing. I refresh the computer page, it only makes it worse. I run to the bathroom, and lock the door, meanwhile stressing out. I grab the knife. I begin to rest a bit. I put the knife into my arm. It hurts, alot. But at least I can control this pain. There is only a scar left. Plot 3 (Matt walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. Emily opens the door) Emily: Hello? Matt: Hi, Aunt Emily! Emily: Matt? It has been so long. Here, come in! (She opens the door to let Matt in. On the door it says 'Nunez residence'. Alex walks out of the room) Emily: Alex, cousin Matt is here! Alex: Hi! It has been like 3 years! Matt: Yeah, I go to Degrassi now! Alex: Really, that nutcase of a school? Emily: Alex! Alex: Well sorry! Matt: Yes, it is crazy at some times, but it is fun. Some kids went to Paris this vacation! Alex: Wow! Lucky them! Matt: Well, if you are wondering why I'm here, I have a question. Emily: Okay. Im listening. Alex: can I hear this? Matt: I'm sure it's okay! Emily: Ok so what is the question? Matt: Well, I was wondering why my dad left our family. He left when I was three, and now he is dead. Why did he leave, I deserve to know. Emily: Matt, that is a story for another time. Matt: But? Emily: Fine. Alex: Shall I go? Emily: Yes. Matt: Are you gonna tell me? Emily: You might want to sit down it is a long story.. Plot 2 The scar is beginning is starting to show. I don't know how I am supposed to show up at school. Everyone laughing, pointing, staring. I can't face that. Yet, I have to get dressed and go to school anyway. It already starts on the school bus. Pointing, staring, whispering. I sit right in the front, where nobody usually sits. This is gonna be the worst day ever. Plot 1 I hear him screaming. He jumps right into the hood of the car. Honking, stopping, screaming everywhere. But he seems to be alright. He starts crying. I don't even know what to say, so I run, far away. Back to the house. I am too embaressed to face anyone. This day hasn't been the best one. Plot 3 Matt: Just tell me already! Alex: That is my queue to leave! (Alex goes into the back bedroom) Emily: Okay. When you were born, your dad wasn't happy with you. You cried constantly. He hated you. I know this might hurt to hear. Matt: It is okay. Just go on. Emily: Anyway, on your 2nd birthday, he was doing coke in the bathroom when a family friend caught him. Your mom and he had a fight. But he was forgiven on one condition that he didn't do drugs anymore. One night, your dad came home really late completely stoned. Your mom had a fight with him. Your dad completely flipped and seriously injured your mother. He tried to.. um.. (She starts tearing up) Matt: Are you Okay? Emily: He tried, to throw you out of the window. (She starts crying. Alex xomes out of the room) Alex: MOM! Here take a kleenex. Emily: Your mother kicked him out and he wasn't seen afterwards. Matt: Wow. Um, I don't know what to say. Emily: It is good that you know now. (Matt stands up) Matt: It is time for me to go now! Bye. (Matt runs outside and catched the bus coming around the corner) Alex: Mom, are you going to be alright? Emily: I can't believe my own brother would do this to his family. Alex: But it was so long ago! Plot 2 Everyone is talking about me. I'm trying to ignore it, but no one cares about my feelings. I go to the bathroom. I know it is dangerous, but it is the only way for me to feel better. I get my pair of compasses, and tear my skin. It really hurts. But it feels like something better than life for me. I told my mom about it yesterday, she started sobbing and said that we will press charges. I hope that this man goes into jail for a long time. But I can't deal with people for now. I need to get over myself first. Plot 1 I am watching some tv in the main room of the house, when I hear the door open. Tristan, Maya and Winston walk inside. I stand up to talk to them but Winston tells me 'Don't'. I really messed something up that could ave been good. All of a sudden something snaps in my brain. Everything becomes clear. Why I don't like gay people, why I didn't feel sympathy for him. Everything is clear now. Plot 3 (Matt walks into the door) Mom: Matt! You are home! I knew you would come back. Matt: Mom, why did you lie to me? Mom: I couldn't tell you, you were too young! Matt: So you couldn't tell me after he killed himself? Mom: Please don't be mad! Matt: Shut it! I don't want to be families with liars. (He storms upstairs) (Mom calls up Emily.) Mom: Emily Emily: Hi, Did Matt come home safe? Mom: Yes, he did! Emily: Okay good. Mom: Why did you tell him? Emily: Look, Sandra, he deserved to know. Other kids get to play baseball with their dads, he has a dead dad. Mom: Fine. I will talk to him... Plot 1: I am gay. Deep down I think I always knew. I just couldn't process and handle as they say. But, now, I have to deal with it. I will try to live a happy life, gay or straighr, black or white, thin or fat. Trivia This Episode is named after Scream & Shout By Will.I.Am ft. Britney Spears. Coming Up: With Day Camp over, and one of his friends dead, Adam. Matt discovers that his life is seriously messed up. Also, Ellie's first day as a teacher isn't as good as expected. Side Note It may be confusing, but these plots didn't take place at the same time. Plot 1 and 3 happenned during Summer Break, and Plot 2 on the first day. Category:Blog posts